Carmen et Cantus
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Terkadang, tak ada yang tahu takdir akan berkata apa. Tuhan juga telah merencanakan semuanya, jika memang itu jalannya. Dengan lagu dan melodi sebagai pemersatu dua insan yang berbeda, cinta tak harus sederajat, bukan? [Ignis/OC] / Alexie is here with Final Fantasy!


_Terkadang, tak ada yang tahu takdir akan berkata apa._

_._

_Tuhan juga telah merencanakan semuanya,_

_Jika memang itu jalannya._

_._

_Dengan lagu dan melodi sebagai pemersatu dua insan yang berbeda,_

_Cinta tak harus sederajat, bukan?_

_._

_._

**Final Fantasy XV © Square Enix**

**Alexie Hikari**

**Presents**

**.**

'_**Carmen et Cantus'**_

_**The First Chapter: **__**Primo Cantus**_

**.**

**The writer doesn't own anything in this fiction, except the story and her original character. Please warn that this is just for fun, writer never asked for any special benefits.**

* * *

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki teratur terdengar disepanjang koridor yang lengang, tak diambil peduli oleh pemilik langkah tegas yang tengah membawa tumpukan berkas yang entah apa isinya, mungkin beberapa laporan kerajaan yang siap diberikannya. Posisinya sebagai _strategist_ keluarga kerajaan bukan hanya menyusun langkah komando penyerangan, tapi terkadang kondisi rakyat Lucis tak luput dari perhatiannya. Bisa dibilang pemuda ini orang yang berjiwa sosial…

"Ignis!"

Langkah pemilik nama 'Ignis' itu terhenti sesaat, sebelum menoleh dan melirik sumber suara dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa. Terlihat pemuda bersurai keemasan menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari, ekspresi cerah terpancar pada wajah tampannya,

"Ada apa, Prompto?" Tanya yang dipanggil tadi, sedangkan Prompto hanya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya perlahan sembari menepuk pundak Ignis pelan,

"Temani aku menambah koleksi shotgun-ku!" pinta Prompto dengan nada cerianya, tepat seperti anak kecil yang merengek ingin membeli mainan pada ayahnya. Sayang, Ignis tak setua yang kita kira untuk dipanggil 'ayah'. Bukan sekarang. Manik yang berada dibalik kacamata lensa ber-frame tipis tersebut menatap Prompto datar, sebelum menghela pelan,

"Kau sudah punya banyak miniatur, Promp." Ujar Ignis pelan, kontan pecinta senapan angin itu melambaikan tangan kanannya bosan, merasa tak terima dengan pernyataan Ignis barusan. Sebenarnya Prompto bisa saja pergi sendiri, tapi mengingat Ignis yang sepertinya **tak **sibuk, dan juga untuk menghemat energi—mobil akan tetap menjadi pilihan terbaik. Alasan lainnya… mungkin gengsi jika berjalan kaki. Ayolah, Promp…

"Temani aku sebentar saja…" berusaha membujuk temannya itu, Prompto yakin, Ignis tak akan berani menolak permintaannya itu.

"Baiklah—"

Benar 'kan?

"Oh, bagus!—"

"—Tapi setelah aku menyerahkan berkas ini pada Raja."

Hening. Ekspresi bahagia sesaat Prompto baru saja dihancurkan dengan sebuah kalimat, sebelum akhirnya melirik kumpulan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang Ignis. Coret yang tadi. Ignis sedang sibuk.

"Oh… Berkas!" sahut Prompto yang membuat lawan bicaranya menggeleng pelan, "Aku mengerti! Aku… Aku akan tunggu di dekat gerbang istana!" lanjutnya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ignis yang terpaku pada posisinya. Tabiat aneh Prompto terkadang membuatnya harus pasrah.

Setelah pemuda hiperaktif tadi berlalu, Ignis menatap tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya tadi, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

**xXx**

Dilain sisi, keadaan kota dibawah naungan Raja Regis yang dikenal adil dan bijaksana itu terlihat disibukkan dengan aktivitas para rakyat yang hidupnya serba berkecukupan. Kecanggihan teknologi melengkapi kehidupan para manusia mulai dari handphone, mobil mewah, bahkan bisa terlihat berbagai _mecha_ berlalu-lalang seakan berbaur kehidupan dengan manusia tanpa ada yang mengganggu satu sama lain. Dari segi bangunan, berbagai gedung pencakar langit terlihat disepanjang mata memandang, membuat pendatang baru kagum akan kehebatan kerajaan tersebut.

Tapi siapa sangka, kehidupan modern dimana kenikmatan hidup bisa didapatkan ternyata masih belum berlaku untuk seorang gadis remaja yang tinggal dengan Sang Ibunda disebuah rumah kecil. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan istri beserta putrinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kondisi ekonomi yang bisa dibilang kurang menghalangi mereka untuk berbaur dengan rakyat lain. Penghasilannya sebagai seorang musisi lokal ternyata masih belum bisa mencukupi, bahkan untuk membeli obat ibunya yang telah lama dilanda sakit akibat faktor usia. Iselia Sonata—nama gadis itu—terkadang menangis dalam tidurnya mengingat betapa kejamnya kehidupan masa sekarang. Dirinya terpana setiap kali memperhatikan istana megah Lucis dari kejauhan, berharap bisa menyampaikan pintanya yang berstatus rakyat. Harapan kecilnya.

Beberapa kali telinganya mendengar nama 'Noctis Lucis Caelum' yang diketahui sebagai putra Sang Raja, yang saat itu bagaimana rupa putra mahkota Caelum itu hanya bisa dia lihat melalui media visual bernama televisi. Berkali-kali membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi salah satu anggota kerajaan yang dihormati para rakyat yang berada dibawahnya.

Berbagai nama lain juga pernah didengarnya, walaupun tak se-populer nama sebelumnya:

_Gladiolus Amicitia,_

_Prompto Argentum,_

Lalu…

_Ignis Stupeo Scientia_.

Dan Iselia hanya mengenal namanya, bagaimana rupa pemilik tiga nama itu dia hanya bisa penasaran.

Entahlah, itu tidak penting untuk saat ini. Gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan itu meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan not yang dihiasi garis paranada diatas meja, meraih sebuah mangkuk berisi sup hangat, kemudian berlalu ke sebuah kamar kecil dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Di dalamnya, terbaring ibunda tercinta diatas kasur sederhana. Anak mana yang tak ingin menangis melihat kondisi orang tua yang tengah sakit, apalagi harus beristirahat ditempat sempit kurang akan oksigen murni.

"Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Iselia yang duduk disisi kasur ibunya. Jemari lentik miliknya mengusap rambut wanita yang terbatuk kecil itu,

"Ibu.. merasa baik hari ini, nak…" suaranya terdengar lemah, membuat Iselia selaku anak tak percaya dengan ungkapan singkat tersebut, "Sudah sarapan?"

Si gadis mengangguk perlahan, tangan satunya memegang erat mangkuk tadi, "Ah, sekarang saatnya ibu yang sarapan!" ujarnya dengan wajah berseri, dan menyendokkan sedikit sup hangat itu perlahan, "Ayo ibu, buka mulut!"

Wanita paruh baya yang ditawari sarapan hanya tersenyum simpul dengan tingkah putrinya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menerima makanan hangat yang diharapkan bisa memperbaik kondisinya. Sedangkan Iselia ikut tersenyum dan lanjut menyuapi ibunya dengan wajah berseri, hingga makanan itu habis.

"Ne ibu, sepertinya aku harus membeli sayuran untuk makan kita hari ini." Iselia kini memperhatikan mangkuk kosong yang digenggamnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. "Aku harus meninggalkan ibu sendirian lagi…" lalu si gadis tertunduk lesu,

"Tak apa-apa, sayang… Daripada harus menemani ibu sendirian, kita tak akan mendapat apa-apa."

Termotivasi dengan sebuah kalimat singkat, Iselia tersenyum cerah sembari mengecup kening ibunya dan bangkit dari posisinya, "Terima kasih, ibu! Aku akan berusaha bekerja lebih baik hari ini. Aku pergi dulu!" sahut Iselia yang berjalan keluar lalu meraih kertas yang diletakkannya dimeja tadi, tapi balik meletakkan mangkuk kosong bekas sup hangat itu. Tak lupa, meraih sebuah tas berisi biola tua kesayangannya sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah mungil yang terletak disudut kota.

**xXx**

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit semenjak dirinya tiba di pintu gerbang istana, Prompto yang masih setia menunggu Ignis kini mulai terlihat bosan dengan jemarinya yang memelintir tanaman tak berdosa. Sesekali menatap kearah langit biru, cuaca sedang bersahabat hari ini.

"Lamaaa~" keluhnya yang kini mondar-mandir disekitar tempat itu. Beberapa maid yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa memperhatikan, bahkan sebagian dari mereka tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabat kecil pangeran itu.

Dan akhirnya, target yang ditunggu memperlihatkan dirinya, sebuah mobil hitam ber-plat RHS-113 perlahan menghampiri Prompto yang depresi sendiri dengan konyolnya. Klakson dibunyikan; membuat pemilik surai keemasan tadi menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, lalu bergegas menaiki mobil tanpa izin si supir, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?"

Ignis tak menjawab, hanya fokus dengan pandangan kedepan agar tak salah jalan sembari mengemudi keluar dari halaman istana, menuju kota. Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari pemuda berkacamata itu selama diperjalanan, dan sepertinya Prompto mengerti itu, mengingat dia sudah mengenal Ignis yang terkesan cuek dan pendiam. Tapi tetap saja, sifat mereka yang kontras membuat si ceria risih karena tak ada teman mengobrol,

"Terkadang aku heran dengan dirimu yang cuek, ne~ Selalu lebih memilih untuk diam, padahal banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan."

Lawan bicaranya masih diam, tanpa alasan. Prompto semakin risih. Kalau tau begini lebih baik dia mengajak Gladiolus atau Noctis yang jelas-jelas pasti memiliki waktu luang. Sudahlah, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan jawaban, Prompto kini bergumam pelan,

"Kalau kau begini terus, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pacar?"

Mobil mewah yang dilengkapi teknologi berkelas itu mendadak berhenti, tepat didepan sebuah toko senapan. Entah karena mereka telah sampai tujuan atau karena pertanyaan retoris Prompto yang membuat Ignis terpaksa menginjak pedal rem.

"Pertanyaan apa itu, Promp?" akhirnya Ignis membuka mulutnya, menoleh pada Prompto yang duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Sadar dengan pertanyaannya yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan baru, Prompto menggeleng pelan. Terkekeh kecil dan menuruni alat transportasi beroda empat tersebut, "Kau pasti akan mempunyai kekasih suatu saat, benar?" dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ignis,

"Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Karena itulaaah, hilangkan sifat cuekmu mulai sekarang. Dan pasti akan ada banyak gadis yang mendekatimu." Tutur Prompto yang membuat Ignis bungkam. Kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba memilih topik pembicaraan yang tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya? Iya benar, semua orang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang, tapi Ignis masih menikmati masa-masa kesendirian dan pekerjaannya. Anggap saja itu alasan logis.

"Akan kupikirkan itu nanti." Respon pemuda berkacamata sembari menyusul Prompto yang telah memasuki toko terlebih dahulu.

xXx

Gadis sederhana itu berjalan tenang disepanjang sisi jalan kota yang dipenuhi warga, tak peduli betapa berbeda penampilannya dengan semua orang yang ada disana, sebuah senyuman tetap terukir di bibirnya sambil bernyanyi kecil; melambangkan perasaan yang cukup bahagia pagi itu. Dipikirannya, Iselia mencari sebuah tempat dimana keahliannya dibutuhkan.

Melewati sebuah gang sempit antara dua gedung, Iselia masih melangkah tenang tanpa mengetahui ada dua orang misterius yang tengah mengintainya. Dua pengintai yang diduga bukan rakyat Lucis terlihat membuntuti Iselia dengan salah satu dari mereka yang membawa tisu yang telah diberi obat bius, satunya lagi membawa pisau lipat.

"Diam disana, nona." Melangkah mendekat, orang misterius itu akhirnya menahan Iselia dari belakang; mencobanya membiusnya agar tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"?! L-Lepaskan aku!" Yang menjadi korban sontak kaget dengan aksi mendadak tersebut tentu saja langsung bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dengan cara menginjak kaki si pelaku lalu berlari kabur dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, berharap bisa keluar dari gang sempit itu dengan harapan bisa meminta tolong. Percuma saja 'kan berteriak di tempat sepi?

Yang membawa pisau lipat segera mengejar korbannya yang kabur, tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang ceroboh. No team work.

"Kembali kau!"

Setelah terbebas dari gang sempit awal dari kejadian tak terduga barusan, Iselia bingung harus pergi kemana. Oh Tuhan, otaknya sungguh buntu sekarang. Tak ada cara lain, semakin lama berpikir, maka semakin besar kemungkinan orang misterius itu menangkapnya, akhirnya memilih direksi _random_ untuk kabur lalu berteriak kencang,

"Tolong, seseorang tolong!"

**xXx**

"Bagaimana yang ini?" si maniak senapan bertanya, meminta pendapat dari temannya tentang senjata yang dia pegang, sepertinya lumayan berat. Dengan berpikir selama lima detik, Ignis melontarkan komentarnya,

"Harusnya kau cari yang lebih _simple_, Promp. Senjata yang terlalu besar bisa saja membuatmu kewalahan, bahkan kau bisa ditempak duluan sebelum bisa mengarahkan senjatamu." Komentar tegas dan logis. Prompto mengangguk, meletakkan benda itu kembali ke tempatnya, berniat mengambil pistol lain yang sedikit lebih kecil, tapi—

"Tolong, seseorang tolong!"

Suara seseorang.

Dan meminta tolong.

.

"Kau dengar itu?" Prompto segera menoleh, dan berlari keluar sembari membawa sebuah pistol yang diambilnya dari toko, diikuti oleh Ignis dari belakang. Benar saja, maniknya menangkap sesosok gadis yang panik, dan dikejar dua orang berpenampilan layaknya prajurit berzirah.

"Alihkan perhatian mereka, Prompto!"

"Oke!"

Ignis berlari terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Prompto yang terlihat membidik target untuk melepas peluru, Dan—

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan dilepas, dan sengaja dibuat meleset untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Si gadis otomatis menunduk dalam ketakutan agar tak tertembak, berbeda dengan kedua prajurit tadi yang langsung mencari asal tembakan tadi. Emosi dengan rencana kejahatannya digagalkan, kedua prajurit tadi berniat mengangkap Prompto, tapi sayang, pemuda pemegang shotgun itu telah melepaskan dua tembakan lagi yang tepat sasaran, membunuh target di tempat.

"Woah, pistol ini hebat. Aku akan bayar ini nanti." Gumamnya pelan, tanpa peduli dengan suasana sekitar yang telah berubah tegang.

**xXx**

Beralih ke Iselia, gadis itu kini terduduk dengan tatapan tak percaya, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah. Matanya membulat, memperhatikan darah segar dari kedua tubuh prajurit yang kini tak bernyawa lagi.

"Anda tak apa-apa, nona?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuyarkan pikirannya, kini didapatinya seorang pemuda berkacamata yang memegang lengannya lembut. Iselia yang masih trauma kontan menjauhkan diri,

"Menjauh dariku!" sahutnya, yang dibentak hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Tenang tenang… Prajurit itu telah mati." Jelas Ignis berusaha meyakinkan.

Iselia kembali memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu. Pakaiannya rapi, mengenakan kemeja, ditambah jas hitam yang memang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya tegap, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu yang dipoles rapi, serta kacamata yang menambah kesempurnaan figurnya. Iselia yakin, pemuda itu pasti dari kalangan atas.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Ignis Scientia—"

"—Dan Prompto Argentum." Potong Prompto yang ternyata sudah menghampiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Percaya atau tidak, Iselia tak mampu berkata. Dirinya baru saja diselamatkan oleh dua orang yang cukup dikenal; sahabat Sang Pangeran. Apakah dia beruntung atau tidak… dia tak tahu.

"Aa, permisi?"

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

** A/N: Aloha, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari Fanfiction, Alexie kembali menyuguhkan fic baru sembari memberi kabar kepada readers dan senpai-senpai semua kalau saya masih disini~**

**Pertama, selamat buat Final Fantasy Versus XIII yang telah mengubah nama jadi Final Fantasy XV instead. Pertama kepikiran kalau Lightning bakalan muncul if nama series-nya tetap 'Versus XIII' (Mengingat Lightning pertama appeared di FFXIII).**

**About this fic… Ini cuma fic yang diketik seharian abis pulang ujian hari pertama. /MohonIniJanganDitiru/. Saya juga bingung mau ngelakuin apa di rumah. Dan ide mendadak muncul… Oke deh.**

**Currently in love with Ignis, jadi Noctis seems bakalan jadi figuran doang *le cries*. Maaf buat para fans Noct, saya juga salah satu dari kalian kok /MarukKamuNak/. Openingnya berkesan kayak IgnisxPrompto ya? Gomen, saya sadar itu kok xD. Dan inti fic ini masih belum kelihatan karena ini masih prelude/epilog aja. Apa Ignis saya OoC disini? Soalnya dia jarang ngomong sih, terus FFXV juga belum release, so agak sulit nebak personality para charas walaupun udah baca wiki -,-**

**FFXV memang lack of female characters, that's why saya pake OC. Niatnya mau nge-pair Ignis ama Luna ngingat di trailer TGS 2014 Ignis said "I trust she's well." Tapi karena saya masih belum tau background Luna, akhirnya batal.**

**Yah gitu deh, udah lama gak update karya, jadi typo dan keanehan di fic ini mohon dimaafkan. Kritik dan saran melalu review akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Alexie Hikari**


End file.
